2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Remastered)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season featured the most tropical activity since 2012, with 18 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. However, it was also a very destructive season, with many tropical cyclones making landfall, some at major hurricane status. The season was the first season since 2014 to begin after the official start of the season, with Tropical Storm Andrea forming on June 20. The season ended late however, with Subtropical Storm Sebastien dissipating on December 14. This season was much more damaging and deadly than the previous season, with three major hurricanes striking the U.S alone. This season featured many notable storms. In August, Tropical Storm Chantal caused damage in Texas, Hurricane Dorian caused disruption in the Bahamas and Florida, and the remnants of Tropical Storm Erin moved over Africa. In September, Hurricane Fernand struck North Carolina as a major hurricane, Hurricane Humberto struck Alabama, also as a major hurricane, Tropical Storm Jerry caused more flooding in Texas after Karen, and Hurricane Melissa struck the North-South Carolina border as a Category 4 hurricane. In October, Hurricane Nestor moved through the Bahamas, eventually hitting Florida, Tropical Storm Pablo caused bad weather in Cuba, and Hurricane Rebekah caused high damage in Florida. While no tropical activity occurred in November, Sebastien formed after the season's end, on December 11, and weaved through the Atlantic, ending this active year. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/06/2016 till:23/06/2016 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:22/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:06/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:19/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:C2 text:"Dorian (C2)" from:25/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:29/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:07/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Fernand (C4)" from:11/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Gabrielle (C1)" from:12/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Humberto (C3)" from:16/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Imelda (C2)" barset:break from:18/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:18/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:25/09/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Lorenzo (C1)" from:26/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Melissa (C5)" from:03/10/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Nestor (C3)" from:21/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" from:26/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" from:27/10/2016 till:03/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Rebekah (C4)" from:11/12/2016 till:14/12/2016 color:TS text:"Sebastien (SS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chantal Hurricane Dorian Tropical Storm Erin Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga Tropical Storm Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Subtropical Storm Sebastien Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, except for Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. The names Imelda, Nestor, and Rebekah were used for the first time this season. Retirement On April 10, 2020, at the 42nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the names Fernand, Humberto, Melissa and Rebekah were retired due to the damage and deaths they caused. The names was replaced with Fletcher, Harrison, Madison, and Rae for the 2025 Atlantic hurricane season.Category:La Nina Year Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:VileMaster